


Be gay do crime

by Satellite_Of_Love



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anarchist Changbin, Anarchist Felix, But still crack so please DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, Crack Treated Seriously, Farmer Felix, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Political, punk changbin, seize the means of production
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite_Of_Love/pseuds/Satellite_Of_Love
Summary: Felix is the opposite of what you would picture an anarchist to be; he is a well-mannered, polite, educated young boy who doesn’t like violence or noise. His dream is to live a peaceful life with his chickens, his crops and his books, far away from anything that involves any kind of exploitation.His punk boyfriend…well, he is exactly what you would picture an anarchist to be, Molotov included.So how come it is Felix the one managing to get into so much trouble?
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Be gay do crime

**Author's Note:**

> If you take this seriously I will die.
> 
> Haha unless...

The noise of Changbin’s motorcycle was quickly put to an end when he kicked the pedal, turning the engine off and proceeding to step on the dried grass with his black boots. Finally being set free from the non-stopping roar he had been exposed to for an hour, he was surprised to not find the usual calm this side of the country was known to offer, but rather an unexpected ensemble of unruly sounds that seemed to be emerging from his boyfriend’s house.

Not having the time to try and make an explanation about what could possibly be happening, Changbin ran as fast as he could to the open door, leaving his motorcycle forgotten as a million possible scenarios ran through his conflicted mind. He felt lucky when he was able to see Felix coming out of the house, possibly having been alerted of his arrival by the familiar sound of his vehicle.

If the mess of voices and screaming hadn’t been enough to preoccupy him, the distress in his boyfriend’s face as he held Lola, his most beloved hen in his arms certainly was a confirmation: something weird and probably bad was going on.

‘Baby?’ Changbin asked in a loud voice as soon as he was close enough to be heard. ‘Baby, what’s going on? Are you alright?’

Felix just looked back at him for a second before answering, biting his lips, changing his weight from one foot to the other, looking tinier than usual while he patted Lola’s head.

‘Okay, so I have something to tell you, but first you have to promise you are not going to get mad at me.’

***

Winter had never been an enjoyable season in this part of the world, the sun and the well sought-after warmth that came with it would always set off too early, bad news not only for Felix but also for his chickens, creatures that needed sunlight even more than he did. Having been born in the south, the low temperatures that the north region could sometimes reach would become a challenge at times, one hard to endure for a skinny boy that insisted in always making his own clothes, only bartering what was beyond his abilities and never buying.

It hadn’t been the easiest decision, moving all the way from a middle-class home full of love located in a beautiful seashore town to go up north and having to tolerate more solitude and hardships than what he had foreseen. However, easy or not, this had been the kind of change he had been yearning since reading that one Bakunin book at age fifteen that would mark his path into the politically aware life he had now. Here, life was as close to his commune dream as it could be under the current social organization, sharing fertile lands with other farmers, actively participating in his labor union and studying on his own in his free time.

His life was starting to transform into what he had always wanted, but that didn’t take away the fact that he sometimes felt like cursing the entire town for his horrible weather and kicking the accumulated snow as if that could change anything.

One time, in one of the extensive letters he would write to his mom whenever someone traveled to the south and accepted to deliver them to her, he had made an effort to point out what were the things he could enjoy about the snow season in the north. First, he liked singing to his tomatoes, creating lullabies that urged them to grow fast and sweet, a trick he was sure to be the reason for his tomatoes to be so popular in the town. Second, he liked the feeling of a scalding cup of tea in between his hands, the perfect company for the extended reading sessions he could indulge in the long nights of the north. Third, he liked the pink color that his cheeks would turn to whenever he was exposed to the freezing wind.

He would soon find out that there was a thing he loved above all, a special kind of warmth that could only be attainable in winter, the feeling only existing in juxtaposition with the coldest of temperatures. In other words, his time besides Changbin had taught him that nothing would ever feel as good as the embrace of a loved one after a long, cold day, the warm skin just hitting differently when the outside world could only offer low temperatures and little sunlight. That’s what he wrote to his mom a year after the first letter.

They had met on a January day at a meeting that their union had been holding. Changbin had been hanging with people Felix knew to be part of the metallurgical plant, a bunch of people he knew very little about at the time. As much as he would’ve liked to, Felix had been unable to get his hands on a coat that would both be cozy and wearable, with this what he meant was that he hadn’t found a single coat in a brown or black tone that was warm enough to meet his necessities, instead, the only one he could find that would keep him from freezing to death had been a pastel pink one, certainly a color one wouldn’t expect to find in a labor union’s meeting.

Felix had never been one to enjoy attention, but at this point in life he could say that he had somehow grown accustom to getting it without even wanting it, especially in this little town where people like him were scarce, where not a lot of men carried themselves in the almost feminine way Felix did. Arriving at a meeting where he didn’t know many people with pink cheeks matching his coat was bounded to be met with a lot of heads turning in his direction.

Luckily, it didn’t turn to be as bad as he had feared. Yes, he had attracted a lot of attention, but it hadn’t been the bad type of attention that could put him in risk, it had been a moderate and short type of attention that didn’t make him uncomfortable. Anarchists, as he knew first hand, weren’t the kind of people to cut down on individuality, and he for sure wasn’t the only peculiar person there, a few interesting characters scattered here and there.

For once, it was time for someone else to capture Felix’s attention and not otherwise.

As his throat started to feel dry, with his stomach clenching and his head getting light, he realized that he was experiencing emotions in a way he hadn’t since his adolescence days. The man in particular that had caught his attention was the graphical representation of everything Felix had ever been attracted to, black outfit from head to toes, big boots with spikes and all, tattoos on his muscular arms, a piercing in his lips, a guitar case in his back and a gaze like he was ready to murder. Granted, Felix had always loved men that looked dark and rebellious.

The sudden regression got him feeling like a teenager all over again, looking at the man with big eyes and an open mouth that had to be rapidly closed when said man looked back in his direction. Making an effort to remind himself that he was now supposed to be a young _adult,_ and that he didn’t look like a nerd anymore, he waved in his direction, trying to smile a little even though he was already regretting his actions. The other man’s face lighted up, looking a lot less threatening now as he waved back. Felix had to look in another direction to hide the embarrassing smile that was taking over him.

 _Fuck, he so cool._ He thought, immediately cringing at himself for sounding like he was a thirteen year old with a crush on the bad boy from the class.

With the sound of a maze hitting a wooden table, the meeting was set to begin, making him change the focus to be able to concentrate more on what was being said and less on his embarrassing feelings. The tasked turn out to be more difficult than expected.

‘Hey, you are not from here, are you?’ The man asked, grabbing a chair next to Felix and sitting on it.

Felix had thought about leaving several times, especially as the meeting seemed to evolve into something that resembled more a party than an Assembly. If he hadn’t left it, it had been because he had noticed that the subject of his attention was still there, chatting with other members of the union and even playing his guitar a little bit at times. He was now happy to have taken that decision.

‘No, I’m from the south’ Felix answered way too quickly at the excitement of being noticed by his newly acquired crush, words merging with one another but still managing to make them intelligible. ‘I live here now, thought.’

‘Changbin.’ The man presented himself while offering his hand. ‘Your voice is not what I expected at all.’

‘Felix.’ He answered, grabbing Changbin’s hands to shake them and being met with rough skin, as expected from a metallurgical worker. ‘I get that a lot.’

‘You are cute, Felix.’ Changbin said, trying to look confident but smiling in a way that conveyed a little bit of embarrassment.

‘Thank you.’ Felix answered, giggling and feeling excited at what seemed to be happening. ‘You are umm…cute too.’ He decided to say at the lack of a better word, even if ‘’cute’’ didn’t seem too appropriated for someone dressed like him, his face and manners did reflect some cuteness.

‘I don’t get that a lot, but thank you.’ Laughing, Changbin moved a little to be able to face Felix more directly. ‘So, what is cute southern boy like you doing in this shithole?’

Felix’s face couldn’t hide the surprise at the choice of words. ‘Do you mean…?’ He pointed around with his index finger, turning his head to the sides, looking for something he might’ve missed.

‘Oh, no, no. I mean this town, not the union. The union is alright I guess.’ Changbin shrugged, perhaps trying to come off more nonchalant than how he actually felt. ‘Why did you decide to come live here?’

‘Well, here I can live the live the life I want to live.’ Felix started, already knowing the answer to a question he had been asked several times. ‘I rarely have to buy anything with actual money, I get to share the fruits of my labor with others and let others share it with me, I can do whatever I want in order to meet my needs while being reassured that I’m not taking part in any kind of exploitation. Yeah, I like that.’ He nodded, pretty content with the choices he had made.

Changbin whistled under his breath. ‘You are part of the farmers union, right? You guys are the real thing, that’s the true insurrection, so much more than what we do. You are really cool.’

‘I’m just lucky to get to live like this.’ Putting his hands up, Felix tried to dismiss the compliment in a habit of his, even if in his interior he felt exultant at the compliment.

A moment of silence passed between them as they thought about what to say.

‘So what do you like?’ Changbin asked, getting closer while looking actually interested in knowing more about Felix, and action that was corresponded with Felix’s heart throbbing rapidly against his ribcage

‘Well…I have been reading Kropotkin a lot later.’ Felix said, not being able to think clearly under such circumstances.

‘Cool. I like Kropotkin too.’ Changbin smiled, sounding increasedly interested in the blond boy. ‘Do you like Joy Division?’

‘I do!’

‘Would you perhaps like to come to my house someday to listen to Joy Division and read Kropotkin?’

‘Sounds great.’

Felix hadn’t thought that his new life would be perfect, but that night, as they ended up making out next to one of the fireplaces, hidden from the eyes of others and feeling actually warm for the first time since winter had begun, he couldn’t help but think that every single obstacle he found in his way would be easily compensated with a thousand good things.

Months later, a letter from his mother arrived in which she had asked Felix to describe his new boyfriend to her, specifically wanting to know how alike they were. He found out that it was a hard task to put in words how incredibly similar and yet different two persons could be.

They shared almost everything when it came to their vision of the world; both of them understood things in a similar way and believed in the same solutions and paths to their ideal outcomes. They read similar authors, Felix having introduced some new ones into Changbin’s life that were gladly accepted and quickly assimilated. Their tastes in music, art and literature were also alike, and while their styles were completely different they managed to reach agreements in a way that would leave them both happy.

Their day to day life…well, that was another story completely. Felix knew that he couldn’t be totally honest with his mother in case she would get scared that he was hanging out with what she would consider an actual criminal. It wasn’t that Changbin was just a ‘’fuck the system’’ kind of guy, but he didn’t particularly care about things like private property or respect to the authorities. He wouldn’t do any damage to normal people, to local stores or things like that, but he didn’t mind robbing basic items from big companies in the city part of the town to then distribute them within the families in the country side, mainly with the people from the commune. He also sometimes participated in vandalism activities, especially against the police, a part of the state repressive apparatus that was particularly racist and misogynistic in the north part of the country, being known for the multiple crimes they committed against the same people they were supposed to take care of.

On the other hand, Felix preferred to live a much more tranquil and pacific life, even if he didn’t mind whatever it was Changbin was getting himself into and supported him as long as he made sure not to hurt himself or any innocent people. To him, anarchism was more about living as much as possible like an outsider, about finding alternative ways for living and fighting for change in the areas he could. He thought that as different as they could be in their ways of living, they both complimented each other in almost a perfect way, Changbin rebelling in noticeable actions that would get the attention of those he was rebelling against, while Felix preferred to study about what could be done to rebel in a more organized way.

In fewer words, he wrote to his mother that even though their ways of living could sometimes appear to be completely different, they complimented each other well and made one another as happy as it was possible. She didn’t need to know everything.

Two years passed by in the blink of an eye, their relationship growing into their most beautiful creation, one based in the ability for communication they both had and their efforts to get better at it every single time. Even if in the past Felix had isolated himself too much at times and Changbin hadn’t been the best at managing his anger, they both had worked enthusiastically to be better every day.

It was a mild surprise when one day Changbin asked Felix to replace him in the meeting that his part of the union was holding, he wasn’t one to miss them, always attending and actively participating. Regardless of what his wishes were, duty called, his sister needed him and she lived in the city, so he couldn’t go and be back at time. Felix had accepted to go, thinking that for sure nothing too big would happen there. Before leaving, Changbin let Felix know that in fact the meeting was going to be an important one, the topic to be discussed regarding the planning of one of the biggest strikes their union had held.

‘Oh, by the way, you might have to speak for me.’ Changbin added, with Felix following him as he quickly moved from one side of the living room to the other in search for his keys.

‘Wait, what should I say then? What do you want me to say?’ Felix asked, starting to realize that maybe this was not going to be an uneventful evening as he had planned. ‘Binnie, I have no idea about what should be done, what if I fuck up?’

‘Baby, don’t worry, I’m sure that whatever you say it will be the right thing to say. You are the most brilliant man I have ever met, just hear the others and say whatever you think is the best solution.’ He reassured Felix, grabbing him by the chin and giving him a quick peck before hurriedly putting his helmet on (an item acquired after Felix’s insistence) and getting out of the house, leaving his boyfriend worrying about what he had accepted to do.

Felix hadn’t been indifferent to the issues the metallurgical plant had been experiencing in the last couple of months, more specifically, he knew that a lot of workers had been fired without any particular reason and that the ones left had been stuffed with more workload than what was reasonable. There had been a few attempts at strikes, but none of them had given good results, all of them resulting in more people getting fired and others getting their pay reduced.

The meeting went by, and thanks to his ability to absorb information and quickly put two and two together, he was able to drawn a better and more complete picture of what was going on. In front of a big red and black flag, all of the members of the union that worked at the plant had a chance to speak about what the issue was and what the possible solutions could be. As Changbin had predicted, most of the proposals were coming together into the same point: It was time for the biggest strike their commune had ever upheld.

In the past Mr. Park, the owner of the plant, had been able to throw the police at the protesters, going to the extent of prosecuting some of the most recognized members of the union. In the last couple of weeks, however, things had changed in favor of the workers thanks to two things: On one side, as days went by, the commune was rapidly refusing to acknowledge the authority of the police, going into the extent of arming themselves to be able to resist the orders. This had resulted in police intervening as less than possible within the limits of the self-proclaimed free commune. On the other side, it was now a known fact that Mr. Park owed millions in taxes to the country, which had ended up with the government refusing to help Mr. Park, especially when it came to an area as difficult to control as the commune was.

Hours and hours passed by before it was Felix’s time to talk. Luckily, all those hours of hearing facts and opinions had given him the material he needed to say what he wanted to say. It would’ve been an understatement to say that he was nervous, _horrified_ would be a better word to describe the state of panic in which he had found himself when having to face the crowd of people that for sure knew better than he did. With his legs trembling, Felix cleared his voice and sighted, trying to recall all those times in which his ideas had surprised and convinced a man like Changbin, a person that didn’t change his mind easily and that didn’t believe in people unless he had a reason to.

After introducing himself and explaining that he was here because Changbin had and emergency and hadn’t be able to make it, Felix decided to quickly go to his point.

‘There’s one thing that I want to know. Does he, Mr. Park I mean, does he have any relatives? I know that he is an old man, no wife, no children, but do you know if he has anyone else?’

His question was answered by a few uncomfortable looks thrown in one particular direction, were after some seconds a woman stood up, visibly ashamed by what she was going to say.

‘Hello, yes.’ She started in a low voice but trying to speak louder. ‘As some of you may know, Mr. Park is…he is my uncle, my mother is his niece. I have already talked about this with part of the leaders of the union, and they assured me that they understood that I have absolutely nothing to do with him. I work here because this is what I got, but I am positive that he doesn’t even know who I am, so you can trust me.’

‘Excuse me, Felix.’ One of the leaders of the union spoke to him directly, cutting the distressed woman. ‘But as she says, we have already talked that through and we promised that we wouldn’t treat her differently because of being blood-related to Mr. Park, we agreed that we wouldn’t harass her because of this, so I don’t understand why you are bringing this up.’

‘Oh, dear, no. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad in the slightest, I had no idea that there would be someone related to him here.’ He said directly to the woman before turning back to the man. ‘No, no, I asked this because I’m thinking that there may be a window open for more…well, radical action.’

‘What are you proposing?’

‘Let’s put the facts together.’ Felix proposed, making use of his fingers to keep the count and make sure that he didn’t forget anything important. ‘First of all, Mr. Park is a horrible boss that treats his workers like maggots, fires them for no reason and doesn’t even administrate the plant in a correct and efficient way. Second, he owes millions in taxes, which means that the government is turning against him and they don’t truly mind whatever happens to him or his industry. Third, police is almost scared of getting into our commune, they know we have the means to protect ourselves and that we don’t respect their authority here. Fourth, apparently, Mr. Park doesn’t have any relatives that could demand the company, does he?’

‘No, he doesn’t.’ The woman answered, excited as everyone seemed to be getting at the picture Felix was drawing. ‘So, you are proposing…?’

‘Just think about it. You all go and get inside the plant and declare that it is now cooperative run by and for its own workers, what the hell is he going to do? Call the police? They won’t come, they know we run this place, present a complaint to the government? They don’t give a shit about him anymore, they won’t move a finger. He is old, very old, and I don’t mean to be disrespectful to elderly people, but he is very likely going to die soon. If he doesn’t have relatives that will want to claim the plant for them, then who will complain? You guys will probably even run the plant better than he did, after all you are the ones who have the actual knowledge about the productive process. If you wait until he dies then the plant is getting into government’s hands and you know that’s not good news either.’ The whole place remained quiet for a few seconds before Felix said one last phrase. ‘You should go and seize the plant right now.’

Any noise that you could’ve heard, whether a scratch, a step, a car passing by or baby crying was suddenly drowned by the massive roar, one that turned the moment into a picture that would be remembered in the annals of the commune’s history. The roar didn’t seem to dissipate, even if his shape turned into the one of arranges being made or songs about the liberty of workers being sang. The same roar followed them all for hours until night passed by and sun came up again, illuminating the path for a new start that would change the lives of almost a hundred people and their families

Felix thought that he felt okay about the amount of attention.

***

‘So, what you are saying is that you’ve convinced the entire union to go seize the plant?’ Changbin asked, all tiredness carried from the long travel long gone. ‘As in, I leave for a day and suddenly you are the master mind behind the uprising of the factory I work at.’

‘You promised you wouldn’t get mad at me.’ Felix answered with a wince, holding harder into Lola. ‘I don’t know what I was thinking, it just seemed like the logical thing to say, the window is absolutely perfect right now.’

‘And again, why are there so many people at your house?’

‘I told them that they should come get supplies from my crops so they could stay as long as they needed inside the plant, long enough to make sure that it is actually theirs.’

If Changbin’s eyes had been coming and going from Felix’s face into the mess that his garden now was, they were now profoundly focused in the depths of his brown eyes, unable to believe what had happened and yet having the evidence in front of him, palpable and real. Really, who was he to act surprised at this? He had always know that Felix had a fire and knowledge inside of him that was only waiting to be triggered, even if he remained passive most of the time it was a fact that a day like this would come, one in which Felix would be able to converge all of his studying hours and incredible passion into an actual action that could help people.

Picking up Lola and leaving her safely into the ground, Changbin hugged Felix, trying to let him know how incredibly proud he felt.

‘I knew that you were the love of my life, but you just keep on making me fall in love more and more with you each time. This is amazing.’

‘So you are not mad?’ Felix asked, his voice happy but still a little bit unsure.

‘Baby, go grab that pink coat of yours. We have a plant to seize.’

Winter once again had another lovely thing to enjoy: social uprisings

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I hold a lot of respect for them, I am not an anarchist (can you guess what I am?) so I don't if I was able to convey what an anarchist is supposed to think, I think I did an acceptable job given that this is just a stupid story I wrote for fun.
> 
> I just made a twitter @satelliteoflov6 go follow me there and I will follow back, I want friends.


End file.
